wizardess_heartfandomcom-20200214-history
Augustus Charles Cole
Augustus Charles Cole is a romanceable option only in events and a student in Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy from the Serpenteer (Sapientia) class. He first appeared in New Friends of Amelia and debuted officially in Elias' The Sequel. Story Seasons In Elias' The Sequel, Augustus plays a role by joining Elias' group to complete the board imagined by Mikhail Goldstein and then to go and search for Drago. During those times, he's very protective of Amelia Nile. In Hugo's route, he Amelia and Scarlett tried an exchange program with Queensblade Kingdom. As both kingdoms were having diplomatic issues, they were rescued before having more problems. Events His events stories connected are: New Friends of Amelia, Amelia Finds Love and Love that Grows -Amelia-. In New Friends of Amelia, Augustus first meet Amelia when he was playing Ladilz with Guy Brighton, in the Academy campus field, accidentally trowing a magical water ball at her. Soon, Augustus, Scarlett and Amelia became friends, and protected each other against some student. One day Amelia saw him giving advise to a girl that wanted to confess her love to Guy but wanted Augustus to tell him for her. He gently tells the girl to tell him herself because it was meaningless otherwise showing that he's gentle despite often being "used". Amelia empathized with it as she also receives asks for advises. In Uncontrollable, Augustus was worried that Amelia was having nightmares. He and Liz entered Amelia's dream with a magical tool, and changed the scenery, scaring away the bad dreams Amelia was having. In Amelia Finds Love, many girls approach Augustus in order to be close to Guy and often asked him to pass on their love letters, being treated like the wing man for many boys but specially for Guy because of their friendship. Amelia comments that she considered him to be a kind an reliable guy because of it. In Love that Grows, Augustus and Amelia are finally dating. They go in a picnic. Amelia and Scarlett watch a Ladilz competition with the boys. List *New Friends of Amelia *Uncontrollable *Amelia Finds Love *Love that Grows -Amelia- Personality As a friendly, cheerful person, many girls ask him for love advice regarding other boys in the Academy, to pass on their love letters, and considered him gentle and reliable. Energetic, often playing Ladilz with his friend Guy, they are considered very similar to each other, yet, Augusts likes making puns, to which Guy remarks it not being a good feature to attract a girlfriend. Magical Abilities )]] Augustus was shown performing strong magic spells, however, he explains to Amelia that his magic is not strong at all, to the point of affecting his grades and when he cast strong spells is due to flukes and it expends all his magic energy.Wizardess Heart. New Friends of Amelia. Retrieved in Jully 10, 2019. As shown in his CG and Sprite, Augustus possess two different wands, but this was not mentioned inside the stories so far. Trivia *So far only Liz, Augustus and Merkulova own different wands in images. Category:Side Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Wizards